


Hunger Games The Mocked Jay

by Sully7074



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: They say home is where the heart is what if your heart has been crushed to teeny tiny pieces to a point of which you don't know where home is anymore. How would you like it if you sacrificed everything for a family only for them to end up hating you, detesting you to survive? Willow is a survivor, she had to do what she did during the capitol, things she's proud and not proud of.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_“I’m guessing they are out hunting again…” Lightly, the cool gentle breeze brushes against the two teens, 15 year olds to be exact. The bright blonde’s locks ruffle in the wind dirtied by the faint black of soot as the two thin children, one boy and one girl sit side by side, enjoying the still silence of the forest, smiling, the young boy, a blonde scribbles down on his paper, sketching something._

_“What gave it away?” Annoyed, the girl’s short ruffled brownish blondes blow in the wind as her bored blues gaze into the boy’s brighter blue._

_“You’re pouting.” Teasingly, he pinches the girl cheek making her whine._

_“I’m useless I can’t hunt for the life of me. I can’t help and if I try mum just…freezes.” Pained, the young girl grimaces at the memory of her mother stopping, just breaking down all because of her, she already has enough issue of girls thinking she’s a boy from her boyish looks to her masculine characteristics._

_“It’s not your fault.” Gently, she feels his hand on top of hers, tenderly squeezing her hand in his, making her blues widen, feeling a familiar heat in her cheeks._

_“She called me by his name; she called me Seth and just…went on saying how she knew I wasn’t dead. I had to get Prim out of there…” Grimly, she leans back exhausted closing her eyes pained at the memory of her mother’s thin ice cold hand coiled around her, trapping her like a snare, helpless, pained, conflicted biting her lip staying by her mother’s side not wishing to break the harsh reality of her mother’s delusion._

_“Does Katniss know?” Curious, Jack quirks his head to the side at her._

_“No she’s too busy.” She shrugs._

_“Will you’re not useless.” Softly, he brings her into a side hug as she feels tears threating to fall, falling down as he holds her, rubbing her back._

_“You’re kidding Prim makes cheese for the family, helping the sick, I can barely tell the difference between blackberries and nightlock. Katniss hunts I don’t…I’m a burden, I’m just a painful reminder Jack…” Tearful, the young girl whimpers, head down in shame._

_“No you’re not just because you’re not the oldest…” Jack furrows his brow._

_“Prim is doing something! She’s my little sister there has to be something I can do there has to be!” Furious, the girl screams, tears of frustration cascading down her trembling form._

_“Oh there back…” Smiling, Jack notes the approaching pair as the girl’s blues narrow at the sight of the two, holding game as said girl rises up turning her back to the two, unaware of the smiling raised hand waving at her, only to falter into confusion from the cold rejection of the blonde, grabbing the young boy’s hand only then as she reaches out to his hand for her eyes to widen when her hand goes straight through his, her eyes widening when a bright blue wave to thrash down upon them, her eyes widening at the sound of thrashing of muffled screams, of his fingertips digging deep into her skin, pleading, begging, screaming at her to stop, only for the thrashing bubbles to rise up, screaming for help, tears in his eyes as he goes limp in her arms, leaving her to stand, to survive._

“Rise and shine Will!” Excitedly, Effie’s voice squeaks out making me groan, cradling my head at the painful memoires, bowing my head shaking it as I stand, my brow furrowed as I make my way over to the dresser, scowling at the numerous purple bruises littered all over my throat, feeling a familiar rough pain below in my sore hips. Those guys have no restraint, I swear.

Quickly, I get change or try to, ignoring the brief grimaces and pains all over my sore form, noting the faint scratches on my back and legs as I tend to them, putting on a pair of black combat boots, black jeans, a black leather jacket, zipped up by the slick silver zipper matching my black leather gloves underneath I’m wearing a dark purple turtleneck, making sure to hide the evidence as my hair is put in a low ponytail my dirty blonde locks tied down. I release a shaky breathe grimacing as I look in the mirror only to flinch bac at the brief glimpse of him, making me slam the mirror cabinet shut, head down trying to steady my breathing, ignoring the brief glimpse of ruby red stains on my hands as I begin practicing.

“Smile, just smile don’t give those bastards the situation of being defeated…” Calmly, I recite those words in my head, the lesson embedded into me as I continue forcing a smile upon my lips as after the daily exercises, I leave, my nose twitching at the comforting stench of whisky.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Haymitch snickers at me making me roll my eyes at the mess, drinking his glass of whisky.

“Shove off Haymitch.” I huff, sneakily stealing his glass making him scowl attempting to fight back but my agility easily wins out as I take a sip, enjoying the brief stinging pain sliding down my throat, beaming, needing something to numb the dread, the fear, the anger flowing though me as we draw closer and closer to it.

“Okay princess someone got off the wrong side of bed today…” Haymitch huffs snatching back his glass and finishing it.

“Come now happy faces everyone today is the 75th hunger games after all oh what fun! It must be lovely to come back home no Willow?” Enthusiastically, Effie gushes at me bringing a tight small smile of joy just seeing her so happy, so innocent, so naïve it’s almost comical, then again most of my customers are so innocent to the horrors of the games, while others would find it annoying, I find it almost laughable, something I often mock them for.

“If you mean coming back home to a family who see me as a murderer and the rest who see me as a traitor then yes it’s great, lovely, fantastic!” Loudly, I play along noting her smile diminish from my exaggerating delight.

“O-Oh…” Feebly, she simmers down, noting the sarcasm in my tone.

“Yeah. Now then…” Smirking, I move over to Haymitch once again stealing his alcohol only this time it’s the bottle.

“Oi!” Haymitch scowls at me.

“Thank you.” Politely, I smile a dazzling smile at him making him grumble as I uncork the bottle, taking a hefty gulp much to their concern or horror.

“I missed it when you were a quiet meek girl…” Grumbling, Haymitch huffs snatching the glass from me.

“Yeah well tough luck Haymitch…” Smirking, I tell him patting his back as the train stops as I feel the bomb of dread hit me, my eyes wide as next thing I know I’m forced out returning to…home sweet home, district 12.


	2. Waste

“Oh well isn’t this place…” Pained, Effie tries to smile as I note her nose recoil in disgust at the stench of fumes as I look on at my district feeling a wave of emotions, drifting from nostalgia, to rage, to sorrow but most of all…guilt.

“Effie I won’t take offence.” Tiredly, I tell her watching the stumbling figure of Haymitch wander off to who knows where, either to get booze or to vomit.

“You sure?” Effie whispers out making me chuckle, shoving my hands in my pockets.

“Ef, it’s a shit hole besides it ain’t my home.” Tightly, I smile as her features turn crestfallen from my remark.

“Now I wouldn’t call it that…rustic I suppose could work.” Optimistically, she smiles only to meet my tired deadpanned expression.

“If you want…” I sigh slamming my shoulders not really caring, feeling a familiar itch for a burning sensation down my throat once more.

“Willow if you could…” Politely, Effie hints as I nod seeing her gesture to the fleeting figure of Haymitch.

“Find Haymitch on it.” Sighing, I hop of the podium, following after the drunkard or at least trying to. Calmly, I wander through the district roads of mud, my brow furrowed at some familiar faces glaring at me, scowling at me, some even having the nerve to spit at the ground beneath me making me chuckle, they didn’t want me back, they wanted golden boy back, too bad for them I guess, they’re stuck with me. Smiling, I chuckle at the curses, my ears pick up.

“District traitor…”

“I hear she didn’t even give the villa she’s sleeping in to her family…”

“I hear she was planning on killing him from the beginning, got him into a sense of security you know and tricked him.”

“Who would have thought that useless little girl would become so….”

“Capable?” Loudly, I call out to the blacksmith stopping him from his work to stare at me, his whole form shaking making me chuckle, the more I smile the more they will suffer, he wants me to be sad, he wanted me to be broken to be crushed, to be lost, too bad on his side and this side as well, I refuse to let them see me weak.

“Murderer!” Loudly, the male screams out, tossing a piece of coal at me making me chuckle as I easily catch it feeling the sandy rough texture quickly turn to sandy grain staining them as tinges of coal litter my form, not that I care as I continue smiling unnerving the shop owner that is until, one of the onlookers, a male a coal miner rushes at me.

“Your father would be ashamed of you!” He snarls at me as I easily dodge his punch.

“You don’t want to do this.” Sternly, I tell him not wishing for a fight as my blues widen, only then to dilate at the meek little girl watching from afar her frail blues looking into my own, looking shocked, stunned and almost afraid.

“You killed my son!” He screams tears in his eyes making me furrow my brow, preparing to flip him, knock him out and leave only then for my eyes to widen when Prim rushes in.

“Mr Michela please stop!” Pleadingly, Prim begs clinging to him as my eyes widen when he turns to her.

“You stay out of this!” He roars raising his hand to her making her flinch back only then for me to snatch his arms, his beady browns flinching from my unnerving glare as I flip him over, disarming him as he falls to the floor groaning in pain.

“Prim get behind me…” Gently, I whisper as he shakily stands while I stand on high alert, my brow furrowed as I feel Prim’s fingertips cling to my side as I place my hand on her back as she leans into it, appreciating the gesture.

“But…” She whimpers as peacemakers arrives armed making my eyes narrow.

“Don’t.” Sternly, I command them taking Prim and a few others aback.

“But mam…” One of the peacemakers begins only to flinch from my unnerving glare.

“Just let him go…he wasn’t doing any harm.” I inform them as they back down, my hand out commanding the, as they comply, backing down and retreating. Patiently, I wait Prim clinging to me as he shakily stands looking so lost, so destroyed, so broken but most of all confused as he runs off, tears in his eyes, no words needing to be shared.

“Prim you have to go.” Gently, I tell her, frowning feeling all eyes on me, not wanting Prim to get hurt due to my connection with her.

“But mum and Katniss…” Feebly she whimpers clinging to me breaking my heart as I kneel down, gently my fingertips brush against her chees as she leans into my touch; I cradle her head in my hands.

“They are the last people right now who want to see me, it isn’t safe being around…” Tenderly, I begin to explain to her, softly brushing my lips to her temple as she holds on to me, refusing to let me go, noting the glistening glimmer in her eyes beginning to form breaking my heart at the torn girl, she was so young when it happened…

“Get away from her!” Screeching, the piercing voice alerts us both to turn, my eyes narrowed to find Katniss diving ahead at me, seething.

“Prim go!” Urgently, I whisper to her.

“But…” She whimpers.

“Now!” Sternly, I push her back as Katniss catches her, glaring daggers at her, frantically checking Prim over.

“Prim are you alright she didn’t hurt you did she? Did you hurt her?” Panicked, Katniss questions Prim looking all over her.

“…” Quietly, I watch the two sisters reunite smiling ignoring the pain in my chest and my hands shaking baling into fists.

“No Katniss she…” Shyly, Prim begins turning to me only to see me shake my head, telling her not to do it, it’s a losing battle with Kitty Kat, once she makes up her mind that’s it.

“Forget it. I’m not wasting my time on you lot…” Lazily, I huff leaving them as Katniss grabs her sister’s hand guiding her home. Smiling sadly as Prim looks back on me looking so sad, so upset, so broken as I give her a broken smile back, trying to reassure her despite the dark times to come.


	3. Outsider

This is nice, sure brings back memories I wonder if they came to hunt here today, heh probably did. I could see it now them cuddling together just like old times and then there’s me. It’s always been like that me versus them, me against the world, when I tried to hunt, when I tried to prove myself, I was never enough I was holding them back…Pained, my grip tightens on the loose colours of petals dancing down from m iron grip as I remember that time, my stupid naïve mind having hosted my form.

“Where’s Katniss?” Curiously, my younger form questioned Prim, adjusting the strap of my bow, a big eager grin on my lips.

“She went off to hunt.” Prim told my younger form.

“Without me?” Confused, my young form questioned her.

“She wanted you to sleep in that’s all thought you were tired…” Prim shrugs leaving my young form, head down contemplating her words.

Sure…that’s the reason. That was always the reason, I was still sleeping, I was busy, I was…I was a burden, I was…useless. It was always me and them, just because I was younger, to them I was one of their kids, I was one of the reason why they couldn’t run away together…I was…

“And here I thought I was seeing things…” Stunned, I feel my muscles tense up, instincts consuming me, taking over as my ears hear the crunch of twigs, loudly, my ear ring, my blood pumping as I grab my enemy’s wrist, twisting the fool and pinning him to the floor, seething as I draw my blade from my thigh, the steel teasing touching his neck as my hot ragged breath grazes the stunned olive skin of the enemy, the attacker, the other to me only then for my blues to widen dilating at the sight of warm grey, cheekily smirking at me.

“What the hell do you want Hawthorne!?” Seething, I stand up kicking him as he stands, blinking grasping hold of his throat, staring at me.

“Well you changed.” Laughing, he smiles at me making my eyes narrow, why the hell is he smiling!? He knows I hate him, he knows that I know he’s nothing but a playboy just like those girls in school said. I want nothing to do with him; Katniss and I were doing just fine until he came to the picture.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Roughly, I brush off his arm reaching out gently to me as I glare at him, noting the look of pain and irritation.

“You shouldn’t be here too just because you’re a victor doesn’t mean you…” Bitterly, he remarks as my eyes narrow.

“Just go. Leave me alone.” Tiredly, I command him not wishing for him to intrude on my true reason for being behind the gate.

“And what leave my fellow hunting partner?” Cheekily, he joins my side as I glare at him, shuffling to the side distancing myself from me.

“We weren’t partners, I didn’t hunt, it was you and Katniss.” Coldly, I remind him, nudging to the side.

“Hey we tried teaching you…” He voices out, his hand lazily reaching out to touch mine.

“Tried more like you giving teaching Katniss. I’m not the same girl Gale, I’m not that meek pathetic waste of space…” Sneering, I scoff at the fool, slapping his arm away.

“Waste of space? Will you were never a waste of space to me. I know Katniss was a bit blunt when she said…” Smiling, Hawthorne tries to assure me only to see my eyes narrow.

“When she said, just leave her, she isn’t going to learn and I don’t want the animals to run off. I heard it loud and clear. Now leave.” Coldly, I recite making him flinch back at the memory.

“That snare you made to trap that girl in district 2 was a smart move.” Smoothly, he tries to change topic making me grumble.

“…You remember that?” Confused, I scowl at the bitter memory; I was desperate for food after poisoning the water source I had to get rid of the few left, before I would fall due to dehydration.

“I was watching all of it. I wanted to see you were alive, you can imagine my surprise to find you the winner. Guess I make a pretty good teacher after all,” Hawthorne confesses, playfully elbowing my arm making me flinch back, cradling my sore arm, scowling.

“Do you hate me?” Curious, I question him, my tone indifferent hiding the pain in my tone, everyone thinking he was the golden boy, tch how wrong they were…

“Huh?” Confused, Hawthorne furrows his brow as I stand up, my grp tightening on the bouquet before me.

“Jack dying. Everyone loved him, he was the district’s favourite, I mean he was the one who got the sponsor,” Bitterly, I voice out still shocked, I’ll never understand how I survive without any sponsors, it was a fluke that’s the only reason I think I made it out.

“Will, your family wanted you back so did mine, I did too. Have you visited your family?” Hawthorne quirks his head to the side as I scowl.

“Why visit a family that hate me Gale.” I scoff mockingly at the fool.

“They don’t hate you.” Gale promises me.

“Don’t. Just because you’ve managed to squirm your way into my family doesn’t mean you can squirm into mine.” Venomously, I seethe at him, making his eyes widen.

“…Did you even consider me your friend?” Hurt, he furrows his brow as I storm off, heading into the dark depths of the forest.

“No. You were nothing but an outsider that’s all you will ever be…” Bitterly, I seethe at him, my grip tightening shaking on my bouquet as I leave tending to him…


	4. Ready For The Reaping

Solemnly, I continue looking out for Haymitch, my blues exploring the confined neighbour finding many mothers, tidying their children to ready for the reaping, feeing a number of eyes on me as I grimace at the tense tension in the air. I shouldn’t be here so why on earth are my legs bringing me here? Startled, I jump back at the slight squeak of shock freezing up as I turn to glare at the ass, instinct taking over feeling my form tense, only to blink stunned at the blonde beneath me, my heart breaking.

“A-Apologies,” Shakily she whimpers, scared frantically trying to pick up the dirty laundry in the basket.

“No it’s my fault,” Gently I whisper regaining my focus as I kneel down helping her.

“Thank you…” Shyly, she smiles not looking at me as I make sure to shield my features; if she knew she could freeze again. I can’t let that happen, not today, she’s going through enough pain seeing me now may break her. Slyly, I take out my pouch of money huddled it into a familiar cream dress, my heart breaking at the dress, having passed down from Katniss, to me, to then Prim. Gently, I coil the dress around the money placing it back in the basket.

“Thank you again what’s your name?” Curious, she questions.

“It’s...it doesn’t matter. If I may can I ask something?” I question her holding in the urge to hug her, to apologise, to tell her everything is going to be fine, to tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am to not being able to do enough.

“Sure.” She smiles softly staring down at the clothes in the bag.

“You’re daughters they are treating you okay right?” Tenderly, I question her, her eyes wide.

“Huh?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Oh I had heard your eldest doesn’t…” I begin nervous.

“It’s my fault really, I…they needed me and I froze up.” Honestly, she confesses pain etched into her tone.

“I understand that but that must have been years ago, she can’t still hold you against that…” Softly, I reason to her. Quietly, she bows her head, looking so sad, so despondent so gone.

“She does, doesn’t she??” Annoyed, I argue.

“It doesn’t matter…” She begins as I feel my blood boil bowing my head.

“You’re loved.” Firmly, I tell her placing my hand on her shoulder.

“Huh?” Confused, she tries to look up at me only for me to dart my head away.

“I’m sorry for what it’s worth. If your daughter hasn’t forgiven you she’s childish.” Bluntly, I tell her standing up, head down.

“She has to keep us fed alone, my second daughter left you see…she…I hope she’s happy, she’s safe and okay…” Earnestly, she confesses to me breaking my heart.

“She…I got to go. Just remember my words, you are loved.” Firmly, I remind her as I dash off leaving her, hearing the only small whisper of…

“Willow?” Shaking, I bow my head storming off, leaving the lone mother to worry about her children…heading to the market, to see if there’s any saint seducing poisons for me to relish in, the stronger the better and the most likely place to find the drunkard that is Haymitch.

Grumpily, I furrow my brow at the lack of proper drinks, none of them sharp or powerful enough to please to me, to make me forget about it all and drift to cloud nine, needing something to numb the senses but finding none in stock and finding no drunkard snoozing in the ground or being kicked out as I exit, deciding to focus primarily on finding Haymitch that is until…

“Willow!?” Surprised, I freeze at the voice and hands coiled around my elg making me dart to the three children beaming up at me surprising me.

“Posy? Vick? Rory?” Surprised, I stare down at the three clinging to my waist, dangling down making me chuckle, feeling my muscles tighten, my blood boiling, my adrenaline taking over as I try to hold in the urge to deal with them.

“Willow! It’s you! It’s really you! You look pale what’s wrong?” Concerned, Posy questions me.

“Nothing just the makeup.” I dismiss.

“Makeup?” Confused, Rory blinks.

“Got to look good for the audience.” Sadly, I tell them.

“But I like your old look Gale did.” Posy pouts making my eyes narrow at the remark, no you don’t you only like it because I look more like Katniss that’s it…

“Sure you did…I hope you three have been good.” I tell the three.

“We’ve been good!” Urgently, Vick promises.

“Yeah, the way you beat up that district four guy with his own trident was so cool!” Rory gushes.

“Th…thanks.” Shakily, I smile ignoring the bile of acid burning rising in my throat at the brief glimpse of him, Theo, a fisherman’s son, wanted to go back treat his pregnant wife with a villa, wanted his son to have a good life…too bad that didn’t happen, I grimace at the memory of the trident impaled into his stomach, crimson pooling behind him pleading for someone to help as I swiftly silenced his gurgled screams…

“No way the way she hung that young girl was awesome! She was like some superhuman!” Vick argues as I grimace at the poor girl, her age, about Prim’s age clinging to life, thrashing about, the ropes having begun to slowly constrict her windpipe as the mutated fangs of the snakes had begun to sliver up, prying at her dangling legs, not biting down instead leaping forward and creating small slits of cut to inject their venom inside her making her see nothing but a nightmare, slowly as I had to intervene, from the tree tops, watching her bed, plead for aid only for me then to end her pain, giving her a mercy killing as she had clung to me, deluding herself into thinking I would be her hope, a false hope at that as I held her in my arms, her tears, her droplets of blood seeping down staining my clutches as I numbly held the crying girl, ending her suffering….numb tt he world, numb to her screams, numb to everything.

“Will you okay?” Concerned, Posy tugs at my trousers making me flinch snapping out of the flashes.

“Alright that’s enough you three I think Will is a bit tired…” Delicately, Hazel intervenes as I release a shaky breathe, forcing a timid shaky smile on my lips.

“Thanks…” Grateful, I thank her leaning on some stone wall, head down taking a few shaky breathes trying to control my frantic breathing, releasing a small slippet of bile as Hazelle rushes over to my side, passing me some water only for me to raise my hand, she needs that more than me.

“You okay? You look pale…” Gently, she whisper hand on my temple, concern etched into her tone as I release a dry laugh hunched over.

“Just memories. Still Hazelle it’s been a while, I see Posy is well.” Bitterly, I smile glancing at Posy playing with her brothers, a small smile on my lips at the sight of her so active, so happy, so healthy.

“She is thanks to you and your money,” She tells me as I shaky stand.

“I’m just glad it was sent to you, was my mother’s?” Concerned, I question.

“Yes though they had to hide it before Katniss threw away,” Hazel confesses making me scowl at the prideful ass.

“Of course.” Bitterly, I hiss out.

“Willow why did you not come back home?” Quietly, Hazelle questions me making me sigh bowing my head.

“I…it’s just…complicated.” Aloofly, I shrug head down, not wanting to talk about that.

“I see...” Ashamed, she bows her head.

“Hey being the middle child isn’t easy got to make sure you give the middle as much love as the first and last… Your family are like another family to my mother, if you hadn’t helped when…tell me how is she? How are they?” Tenderly, I advise her as she nods taking my words to heart.

“Haven’t you gone to see them?” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“Sort of I mean…I don’t think they’d want to see me.” Conflicted, I scratch the back of my neck.

“Willow sweetheart your mother would love to see you. Yes Katniss maybe a bit bitter but it’s all out of love.” Hazelle assures me making me chuckle at her words, she means well but…

“Love huh…doesn’t feel like it.” Dryly, I remark shaking my head.

“It is I promise you. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman… “ She promises me.

“Oh Hazel if you were my mother I would be grateful.” Jokingly, I play along.

“Is that right?” Scowling, I furrow my brow at the familiar voice.

“Gale…” Hazelle smiles brightly at her eldest.

“Except for that.” Bitterly, I scoff.

“I’m guessing living the high life must have been nice…” He jokes arms out as I roll my eyes.

“While your sister was hunting and family were starving.” He continues as I lean over, cradling my throbbing temple.

“You done?” Tiredly, I turn to face him after my still silence.

“Excuse me?” Angrily, he scowls.

“Oh Hawthorne why don’t you go running back to my sister, keep chasing a fairy-tale end with her.” Cheekily, I push myself off the wall, leaning forward going on my tippy toes to gently pat his cheeks as he scowls at me.

“Hey now I remember when you three would always hang out with each other.” Worried, Hazelle intervenes.

“With this one tailing behind. She could barely kill now look at her.” Hawthorne mocks.

“And now look how the tables have changed Hawthorne, why not grow some balls for once with Katniss and run away together, ditch your family, your friends and your brothers, they don’t matter compared to little Kitty Kat right?” Mockingly, I gasp as he glares at me as I leave him, softly smiling at Hazelle and leave the two, not wanting to deal with any of this drama.

Annoyed, I furrow my brow feeling the aching itch in my throat continue to burn starving, thirsting for something to numb it all. Anxiously, I scratch my inner wrist, the itch ever leaving much to my irritation only then to falter as my ears perk up at the familiar oink as I turn to smile fondly at a familiar bakery.

“Peety!” Grinning, I approach the blonde surprised.

“I’m not a kid you know, I am older.” Smirking, he reminds me, bringing me into his arms which I happily return.

“And that doesn’t mean I can’t tease you?” Smirking, I poke his cheek making him chuckle.

“How are you?” Peeta asks curiosity laced in his tone as we smile at one another.

“Feeling something. Still crushing on Katniss?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side as he shyly turns away, a faint red hue dusted across his cheeks making me chuckle, I’ve known Peeta since we were kids, he may have been older but his feeling for Katniss were obvious. I smirk remembering my time hanging out with him, him teaching me how to decorate and bake bread, he was like the brother I never had. I began hanging out with Peeta when Katniss began hunting with Gale, alone, solo, not wanting me to hold her back or scare away the prey.

“Will!” Embarrassed, Peeta whines at me making me giggle.

“Come on it was obvious Peety, I thought it was cute,” I wink making him chuckle shyly shaking his head at me.

“Of course you would.” Peeta shakes his head a shy smile on him.

Still how are you really? Let me look at you? No bruises right? Concerned, I gently grasp his head, looking him over as he shyly turns away.

The same could be said for you…Slyly, he remarks making my form dart behind bashfully adjusting my turtleneck smiling weakly.

“Are they obvious?” Meekly, I whisper out.

“Only to someone who knows how to hide them. Is it true then the rumours of your lovers?” Lowly, he whispers leaning in as he takes pieces of bread tossing it for the pigs to feast upon.

“My, my Peeta someone’s interested.” Teasingly, I arch a brow.

“I…sorry.” Apologetic he looks away flustered.

“Peeta it’s fine it’s…complicated that’s all tell me though seriously how are you? Your mum isn’t….” I trial off worried.

“I’m fine. Seems you got company,” Smirking, he gestures to the side as I follow his gaze my eyes narrowing at Gale, selling to some merchants while his greys meet my stern blue, why can’t he just leave me alone?

“Hm? Oh for…” Fuming, I trial off my brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” Peeta questions.

“He likes Katniss so I don’t get why he keeps pestering me like some fly it’s annoying. I’ve never liked him and he knows it.” I huff.

“You three used to be close you know?” Peeta reminds me as I scowl.

“Used to be and even then it was just Katniss him and then me, that’s how it has always been so I don’t understand his reason to pester me like some child…” Disgusted, I hiss out.

“Well you haven’t been back here for years he probably missed you.” Softly, Peeta smiles.

“That doesn’t mean I missed him the only person I missed would be prim, mum and you.” I llist.

“M-Me?” Surprised, he’s taken aback as I roll my eyes.

“Aww Peety so cute,” Teasingly, I pat his cheek as I note Hawthorne’s eyes narrow.

“I’m not cute.” He huffs.

“Sure you’re not hey don’t suppose you’ve seen a drunk guy here have you?” Interested, I change topic.

“Actually…” Peeta trials off pointing to the muck of the pig’s pen only for my eyes to widen at the mess slumped on the floor; Effie isn’t going to like this.

“Ah there he is sleeping with his brothers. Haymitch come on rise and shine buddy.” Smirking, I jump over the pen, ignoring the sludge of the mud as I make my way over to the mess.

“Urgh…” Weakly, Haymitch groans as I pull him up.

Come on princess time to get up,” Jokingly I pat his back helping him up.

“Furne rune…” He slurs out as I help him, letting him lean on me.

“Is he?” Concerned, Peeta enquires.

“He’ll be fine, pigs eat sick right?” Weakly, I smile placing Haymitch arm around my shoulder.

“Um…” Peeta blurts out not sure.

“Eh it’ll be fine see you Peeta!” Brightly, I smile as I drag Haymitch off, the two of us returning to Effie squealing back, horrified at the sight of the muddy Haymitch as we get cleaned up getting ready for the reaping…


	5. Today Is NOT My Day

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol!” Proudly, Effie declares to the crowd of grey as we stand on the stadium, my brow furrowed when my blues explore the waves of defeated, despondent, dead looking residents some glaring icily at me while others look on in despair as the peacekeepers lift down the screen as the show begins.

“War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future…” Sickly, Snow’s voice echoes as I grimace at the sheer sound of the bastard only then for my eyes soften darting to the side when Gale’s greys meet my blue as I explore the other tsunami waves of district 12 residents finding Prim, smiling weakly at me making me smile weakly back. I turn to find Peeta, looking up shyly at me as I smile back, only then for that built up smile to falter into a harsh glare at the sight of the scowling Katniss, biting her tongue but I can already see the daggers impaled into my side from her glare as the film comes to an end.

“Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first!” Excitedly, Effie announces glancing at me smiling, innocently enjoying the power of choosing some innocent person to be thrown into a slaughter fest. Eagerly, Effie picks a piece of paper from a large bowl containing all the children’s names, she opens it and reads out the name…

“Primrose Ever…deen!” Surprised, Effie glances at me worry and guilt laced in her tone as my eyes widen noting the peacekeepers draw closer to me, Haymitch’s eyes widen before glancing at me.

“Bloody hell your family ain’t lucky are there,” Snickering, Haymitch lowers his head laughing lowly as I close my eyes, my hands entwined, forcing my form to freeze to not make a move if I do…Prim, Mum, Katniss anyone could be shot and Snow would…terrified, I flinch at the thought.

“No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” Horrified, my eyes widen at the strong scared voice of Katniss opening my eyes to her as I step forward only to feel Haymitch’s lazily but iron grip on me stop me, giving me a stern look, the pair of us knowing we can’t fight not now, not yet.

“I believe we have a volunteer.” Surprised, Effie blinks glancing at me as I simply nod, forcing down the burning bile as my ears hear the heart-breaking goodbye of both my sisters.

“You need to get out of here! You need to get out of here!” Urgently, Katniss tells her despite the tears in her shaky tone.

“No!” Loudly, Primrose screams sobbing.

“Go find mom!” Katniss yells at her repeating it as Primrose screams forcibly carried away by Gale, glancing at both me and Katniss as Primrose screams, looking up at my grim expression as Katniss makes her way to the podium. Effie gently elbowing me to approach her as slowly, I do, softly offering my hand out to her only for her to rudely brush it off, slapping it aside glaring tearfully at me as Effie takes control. Annoyed, I release a shaky breathe holing in the urge to punch her right now for the nerve of her but shake my head holding in the urge as I note Haymitch sly smile noting my irritation.

“District 12’s volunteer. Come on up. Come on, dear. What’s your name?” Effie smiles.

“Seems to run in the family,” Slyly, Haymitch remarks only to grimace hissing as I stamp my heel on his shoe making him hiss cradling his aching foot.

“Katniss Everdeen…” Shakily, she answers in the microphone.

“Everdeen?” Surprised, Effie gasps at me as I feel my grip tighten on my balled up fist, bowing my head remaining stoic, remaining silent.

“Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn’t it?” Effie asks.

“Yes.” Katniss confirms, her tone quivering.

“Don’t suppose you’re related to your last victor are you?” Curious, Effie gestures over to me.

“No.” Coldly, Katniss lies to the crowd as I feel my eye twitch ignoring the aching pain in my chest, noting Prim and my mother’s stunned horrified expression from her words.

“Oh…well…Let’s have a big hand for our volunteer, Katniss Everdeen.” Enthusiastically, Effie claps but there’s silence from the audience as they hold up their hand in tribute to Katniss. My eyes widen glancing at Haymitch the pair of us stunned by the reaction to her volunteering, my eyes narrowing briefly remembering mine, no words, no tears, nothing was shed when I volunteered.

“And now for the boys.” Smiling, Effie picks out another paper as Katniss takes her place by Effie refusing to meet my gaze.

“Peeta Mellark.” Horrified, my eyes widen at the name drop, the boys dispersing from the blonde staring fearfully at me. Lightly, I step forward towards the steps offering my hand out to him, his teary blues meeting my own as I calmly guide him to join Effie’s side, ignoring Hawthorne’s piercing gaze on me.

“Here we are. Our tributes from District 12. Well, come on you two, shake hands!” Effie encourages as awkwardly, Peeta offers his hand out to her only for Katniss to furrow her brow at him.

“Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!!!” Happily, Effie cheers as the two shake hands taken away to say their farewells to their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Will?


	6. Raw Reunions

“Willow!” Urgently, Prim leaps to my side.

“Prim!” Softly, I place my hands on her, feeling her waterfalls stain my clothes.

“I was so scared!” Frightened, Prim cries.

“I know sweetheart but you were so brave, you were amazing you hear me.” Lovingly, I kneel down praising her, smiling as she smiles with her own sad smile.

“I…Please don’t let Katniss die.” She begs hugging me as I turn my eyes away pained.

“I won’t. But you got to be safe now little duck you hear me? Katniss has told you about Gale’s deal no doubt, I’ll be spending extra money to you too to help keep you steady.” Softly, I whisper to her.

“Willow.” Mother whispers pain etched into her shaky tone.

“Sorry about before mum I just…please promise me you’ll be stronger this time. Prove Katniss wrong this time and she can forgive you if you want her forgiveness that is.” Lazily, I mutter, not looking for any sort of forgiveness or reconciliation with that brat.

“How can you forgive me?” Tearful, she whimpers.

“Because I understand now. I know how it feels mum…” Gently, I whisper her eyes wide still staring at my feet.

“Willow…” Tenderly mum whispers looking away refusing to look me in the eye as I smile tightly.

“I forgive you mum. I do but that isn’t what matters right now, what matters is you two. You have to be strong no matter what you see that is still Katniss no matter the blood, the violence, the horror these games will test Katniss, they will either break her or change her, these games will make her see things she would never have seen before and you got to be there for her when she gets home, because she will be a wreck.” Quietly, I inform the two nodding their heads as Prim clings to me crying as I smoothly shush her, pacing my lips on her temple and turning to mother, her head down refusing to look me in the eye as I hug her, making sure she doesn’t see my face, a thing I notice we are both doing as the peacekeepers nod and take them away.

“What a happy family reunion you know you could pay a visit to your sister right now,” Smiling, Effie suggests only making me and Haymitch scoff.

“I could but Katniss has made her view on me loud and clear,” I scoff shaking my head as I note Effie’s look of worry for me as I grumble taking another gulp, enjoying the burning pain, satisfying the itch in my throat that is until loudly, the peacekeepers return holding Gale back, surprising us to find them drop him off here.

“Make sure she comes back!” Determined, Gale tells me as I scoff, taking another gulp of whisky noting his look of shock.

“I can’t guarantee that Gale what happens is up to her…” Grimly, I tell him.

“You can help her!” Angrily, he slams his fist on the bar counter as I glance at Haymitch reluctantly standing with Effie and boarding the train getting ready as I deal with this mess.

“Since when did you drink?” Confused, he furrows his brow.

“When I volunteered if I was going to die I thought to spend my last remaining days doing whatever I wanted.” Honestly, I confess to him offering him it only for him to decline making me shrug.

“That is if she accepts my help Gale! I’m sorry Gale but…” Tiredly, I try to explain to him, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“She will I’ll tell her.” Gale promises me making me scoff.

“Gale we both know her, she won’t especially if you order her.” Mockingly, I roll my eyes at the fool.

“Then what am I meant to do?” Frustrated, Gale seethes.

“Survive, keep Katniss family alive.” Gently, I state the fact to him my stern blue looking into his pained grey.

“I…was going to confess today.” Gale bows his head.

“That was a stupid idea, confessing today maybe after sure but today that’s the worst day to confess,” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Well I didn’t either wa so you should be happy,” He huffs.

“I don’t care. But still you can do this Gale. You’ve hunted before you can hunt more.” Confidently, I promise him.

“That….i have to do it for her family now and mine,” He exclaims.

“You made a promise didn’t you? Besides I’ve lent some money to mum that should cover you both for a while, I’ll send some more.” I offer making his eyes widen.

“You remember that?” He whispers.

“I was there.” Bitterly, I mutter noting the soft smile on his lips making me scowl, why is he staring so much? It’s weird.

“I just…you’re going to send money back. Mum mentioned you helping Posy, thank you for that, if you hadn’t…” Pained Gale bows his head at the memory.

“I have faith. Look I will try but I can’t guarantee not with Katniss.” Swiftly, I change topic taking another sip of my drink.

“I know I just…if I had volunteered.” Gale confesses his hands balling up as swiftly, I raise my hand, the sour sting of skin on skin resonates in the air as taken aback, Gale grasps hold of his ruby red cheek, his greys burning into my calm cold blue.

“If you had volunteered you would have had to fight Katniss.” Icily, I point out ignoring the hissing pain in my stomach and chest bubbling, feeling my blood boil as I glare at the stupid fool.

“I would give…” He begins only to stand down from my stern glare.

“DON’T.” Sharply, I hiss at him taking him aback at the sheer venom in my tone that even a cobra would blush at as he stares stoically at me, trying to face off against me, making me scoff at the stupidity of the fool.

“Don’t you dare say that. If you had volunteered you both would be leaving your families to die, you would both be putting each other in difficult situations.” Coldly, I state the fact as he grimaces bowing his head from my logical conclusion.

“Then…” Irately, he hisses head down as I stand up, the peacemakers signalling for the train is about to departure.

“Don’t you even want to say goodbye?” Weakly, Gale questions me his hand grasping hold of my wrist stopping me as I bow my head, ignoring the pain in my chest for once not recoiling from the touch as I raise my head staring into his steely blue.

“You heard what Katniss said. She’s made it very clear, if I enter that room, she will attack me.” I argue.

“When you get on that train she’ll attack you.” Worried, Gale frowns.

“When I get on that train I will pulverise her,” Swiftly, I smile as Gale blinks dumbly by my words as I slither out from his grasp turning and leaving him here dumbfounded making my way on to the train, grabbing the nearest weapon close to me, a knife as we set off leaving district 12 with one eyesore and another sweet innocent child thrown into the mix along with us, sending them to their demise…


	7. Who Needs Faith?

Gently, the clink of glass echoes in the room as I pour myself some coke and rum, adding a slice of bright yellow lemon. My ears hear the clack of ice clicking against the cubes as I enjoy the frizzy taste. My ears perk up at the sound of the TV, turning to find Caesar, my eyes narrowing at the clips being paused on a scene of my younger form, bloodied, a ruby red arrowhead raised to the young boy’s skull, grimacing at the memory of my arrow impaling his eye, ripping it out.

“This was my favourite year…” Fondly, Caesar smiles at the clip highlights of my young form, battered and beaten

“Ah wouldn’t call that my best year. I see you tried stealing Haymitch’s whisky, rookie mistake.” Chuckling, I shake my head at the two, Katniss urgently pausing the screen on my young form about to kill the boy as I pour myself a drink in the desert arena.

“What was it like?” Peeta questions me as I raise my glass of whisky, my eyes narrowed.

“Dirty.” I mutter staring at the dusty terrain, coming to a hatred of sand.

“Killing someone.” Frustrated, Katniss glowers impatience etched into her tone.

“It’s different for everyone. The first kill is the hardest then after it gets easier and easier, well that’s what they say, hasn’t worked for me but…” Honestly, I shrug, gulping down the bitter substance enjoying the burning flush.

“Your first kill was your district partner…” Scowling, Katniss reminds me glaring icily at me.

“He was in the way.” Calmly, I shrug going along with that rumour.

“In the way?” Peeta furrows his brow.

“He betrayed me. Let me make this clear, especially for you Peeta don’t trust your partner, the more formidable they are the more arrogant they become.” Honestly, I tell him his eyes wide as we both glance at Katniss glaring icily at me as I smirk smugly at her angered expression.

“I’m not arrogant!” Seething, she roars at me standing up furious.

“Really seems to me that Peety here is going about it the right way.” Proudly, I slap his back making him blink surprised turning to blink at me smiling softly.

“And what’s that way?” Katniss furrows her brow.

“Sponsors.” I state the fact.

“You didn’t have any sponsors and still survived.” Snidely, Katniss reminds me as I chuckle.

“That’s because I stole other people’s sponsors. The only person you can rely on in that arena is yourself. Besides one of us had to die, one victor, that’s the one rule. Still you should put some ice on that, here, that’ll stop the swelling can’t have you look all beaten up, they won’t like that…” I mutter grabbing a handful of ice ignoring the brief icy pinch stinging my skin as I plop the ice clicking against one another into a kitchen towel, passing it to Peeta smiling softly, appreciative.

“They?” Katniss furrows her brow.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Smirking, I lean over her seat.

“You murdered a kid about Prim’s age.” Annoyed, Katniss furrows her brow.

And you will too. If you wish to survive that is.” I shrug taking another gulp of my drink.

“Didn’t you?” Confused, Peeta furrows his brow, feeling all eyes on me.

“Me no. I did the right thing, I accepted my demise drank all I could, ate all I could, did whatever I wanted with what could have been my last days,” Proudly, I outstretch my arms smirking at the stunned expressions of them both.

“What did you plan?” Katniss enquires.

“Killing myself in the arena.” Honestly, I tell them.

“Wha…what changed?” Peeta shakily exclaims.

“The game did. Everything did, you have to be ready for quick decision making, any sort of hesitation and you’re dead it’s as simple as that…” Grimly, I whisper finishing my glass slamming it down on the table, grabbing Katniss remote turning it back on for the to watch my bloodbath as I stagger off, deciding to get some carbs to eat…

“Someone’s glum…what’s going on Peety?” Curious, I question him as I decide to go check on his eye, also to check up on him having an idea of how he’s feeling better than most. Smirking, I enter his room finding him on the windowsill looking glumly out at the fleeting frames of trees and landscape, in his own little world no doubt trying to escape the harsh reality that will be his demise.

“What was it like volunteering for something no one had faith you would survive in?” Curious, Peeta questions me as I seat myself on the other end of the windowsill.

“It was terrifying…I’m guessing you’re feeling what I felt back then.” Sadly, I lean back on the windowsill in thought.

“Am I that easy to read?” Pained, he sighs bowing his head.

“Maybe or maybe its because I was in the same position as you last year.” I shrug.

“You hunted didn’t you?” Confused, Peeta furrows his brow.

“No. I didn’t hunt, I didn’t do anything to provide for the family.” Bluntly, I tell him how it is.

“Is that why you volunteered?” Intrigued, he quirks a brow.

“Yeah it’s also why I went behind Katniss back and applied to the tesserae, I thought at least if I did die I knew I would die for my family’s survival. I mean I was against the son of a butcher I remember he did some hunting too, told me he wanted to be a peacekeeper, was even bloody taught by Cray. I thought I was dead the moment I stood on that arena.” Softly, I explain to him, closing my eyes pained at the brief flashes of memories flying before my eyes.

“But you survived.” Firmly, Peeta reminds me.

“I had to change, I had to prove them wrong, it was weird at first I wanted to die but then I began realizing why should I die? It’s what they want it’s what everyone wants so I thought fuck it and did it.” Crudely, I curse smiling strained.

“You make it sound so easy…” Lowly, Peeta chuckles shaking his head.

“It isn’t Peeta listen to me.” Sternly, I tell him making his shy blue meet my stern pair.

“Why are you helping me don’t you want Katniss to live?” Annoyed, he frowns at me.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Smiling, I lean forward, hunched over.

“Yeah…” He nods his head shyly hiding it in his legs.

“Honesty no, I sort of want you to win then again ive always been an underdog fan.” Jokingly, I elbow him as he stares at me stunned shocked by my words.

“But she’s your sister!” Peeta insists.

“According to her I’m not.” Bitterly, I remark frowning at the memory of her declaration on live TV about us not being related.

“Please she has to live.” Desperate, he grabs my arms begging me as I feel a familiar pang of irritation.

“Peeta, urgh honestly, I’ll never see what you see in her. Look I’m going to tell you this I will do what I can for either of you it’s your decision whether you let me help or not and Kat is going to need all the help she can get whether she can swallow her pride or not is the question.” Stoically, I explain the situation to him making his features fall, knowing I’m right.

“My mum…she said to me we may get another winner this year for the district and she wasn’t talking about me.” Defeated, he bows his head as I furrow my brow, remembering similar words only in form of actions.

“At least your family can afford to send a sponsor, mine couldn’t. I remember the meeting room, they all looked at me, no words saying you can survive no reassurance instead they simply hugged me and cried believing this to be the last time they would ever speak to me…” Solemnly, I remember that grim day, no words, my mother having stayed home frozen, broken, too numb to the world to even realize I had been reaped.

“Did anyone have faith in you…?” Concerned, he questions.

“No. Not that I can remember I just remember Kat’s look in her eyes she was so angry, so frustrated, she looked so betrayed for me volunteering but I didn’t care. No matter how much she screamed at me nor my mum and Prim holding me, nothing stopped me. I denied the goodbyes saying I had no one, though that didn’t stop Craig from bringing Katniss and Prim. I didn’t want them to see me, not like that. I wanted their last thought of me as selfish as it sounds to see me as a martyr, a self-sacrifice,” Guilty, I confess remembering my refusal for interviews.

Honestly, maybe I was selfish but I didn’t want to see their solemn faces. Hazelle cares for me a lot so did her family and I knew they would be crushed so I denied them, tried to deny my own but the peacekeepers refused, Cray refused. He even tried to sneak Gale and his family in but I practically pushed myself onto the peacekeepers pleading for them to put me on that train…Tiredly, I shake my head at the memory standing up pacing my hand on Peeta’s shoulder, him smiling slightly, a look of gratitude and slight hope in his eyes from our little chat as I leave him to his thoughts, having nothing more to say to the poor underdog leaving him to plan out his next move as I leave him, deciding to treat myself to some food.


	8. Smile If You Want To Survive.

Loudly, I hear the clink and clatter of silverware as casually, I lean back in my seat, spreading the jam on top of the toast, enjoying the sweet texture, grateful for the lack of seeds involved making me grimace, it’s similar to that orange juice with bits of pulp that stuff is just ghastly makes me vomit, maybe it’s my reflexes disgusted by it, expecting smooth texture to have lumpy pits who knows…but still, food is food.

“You’d freeze to death first….” Haymitch begins as I pass him some painkillers for the hangover as he bows his head, gulping down the painkillers as we enjoy breakfast or try to at least.

“No, cause I’d have a lot of fire…” Peeta suggests.

“Oh sweetie, that’s the signal for you want to die.” Sweetly, I smile jokingly pinching his cheek making him hiss, playfully glaring at me as I chuckle.

“No, that’s a good way to get killed.” Haymitch agrees with me munching on his food.

“What’s a good way to get killed?” Scowling, I furrow my brow as Katniss joins us her eyes narrowed at me.

“Oh, joy! Why don’t you join us? I was just giving some lifesaving advice.” Sarcastically, Haymitch greets her.

“Are you sure Haymitch Kitty Kat seems to think she knows everything,” I play on dryly remarking as she glares at me.

“I know enough more than you did when you were younger,” Snippily, she remarks as I scoff.

“Oh, I was just asking about how to find shelter.” Peeta tries to come in bless trying to ease the tension as I rub some more jam on my second loaf of bread.

“Which would come in handy if in fact you were still alive.” Haymitch remarks.

“How do you find shelter?” Sternly, Katniss demands.

“Pass the jam?” Haymitch requests from her but Katniss ignores his request.

“How do you find shelter?” Angrily, she demands her patience thinning as I feel my grip tighten on my knife.

“Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart. This mentoring is very taxing stuff.” Haymitch grumbles as he pours alcohol into his coffee, offering me some which I happily welcome, ignoring the itch in my throat soon to be relished.

“Can you pass the marmalade?” Enraged, Katniss stabs a knife into the dining table, glaring icily at Haymitch and I. Scared, Peeta reels back as my eyes narrow at the girl trying to act bigger than she is. This isn’t her domain anymore, she has no clue what she’s getting into, this is my game, this is my domain, this is my element not hers. For once she will be the one to feel helpless not me and I am going to enjoy every moment of it.

“That is mahogany!” Insulted, Effie scolds her, stopping her looking into her contact.

“Look at you, you just killed a place mat. You really wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you.” Haymitch smirks as Katniss looks surprised at his comment.

“Oh! Not what you were expecting. Well, when you’re in the middle of the games, and you’re starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors, and to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart, you’re not off to a real good start. Your sister did it, a tad bit too well,” Haymitch remarks only to meet my stern glare, slicing him.

“There it is. It’s huge! It’s incredible!” Amazed, Peeta gushes. He darts over to the window in awe of the capital making me quirk my head to the side cooing at the cute scene, remembering my first time staring at Panem.

“Aw this brings back memories doesn’t it Haymitch?” I coo teasingly.

“If you mean me having to hold your hair as you vomited on that windowsill then sure,” Dryly, Haymitch remarks making me chuckle at the memory of my drunken awe at the landscape of Panem and of course the people.

“Now this may shock you Katniss but most people don’t like an arrogant dumbass…meaning you got to stop being so prideful and ask for help that is if you want to get back to Prim.” I warn her.

“You have no right to say her name!” Angrily, she seethes at me.

“Here we go…” I huff leaning back.

“No villa, no nothing. All we got were you sending us money each day as you lived up in the capitol did you like it, being spoiled!?" Grimacing, I scowl at my younger form screaming for help for aid as I am tied up, blinded, my eyes widen, my senses alert, tears tainting the now moist black leather confines, hearing the ring of chains rubbing into my already bruised and raw skin as I felt their hands, their dirty hands explore the scratched canvas of my form.

“Relishing in your riches, your wealth; your fame!” Seething, she continues as I bow my head pushing back the memories of them all, all of them, their hands constricting me, chocking me, laughing, forcing their tongues down my…no, no stop it, stop it, sto…Alert, my eyes widen at the ringing in my ears.

“That’s enough…” I hear the muffled voice of Haymitch as she continues nevertheless until I feel the hand seize my own, his hand, no, no, no!! Seething, I snatch the hand twisting it, hearing the crack of bone, hearing the piercing scream bringing a sadistic smirk to my lips, I won’t be held down, I won’t be sued, I won’t…I won’t be dirtied, no, no, no!!

Blinking, I stare down at the mess below me, cradling her black blue wrist, glaring up at me, her glare faltering into a look of fear as briefly I see a glimpse of him, looking so angry, so hurt, so…so afraid similar to that of a doe about to be met by the arrowhead from my quiver, pleading begging for aid as its held down by a snare, that sharp silver teeth pinning her down, my fingertips digging deep into her throat, my nose twitching at the stench of iron, noting the stream of ruby red thin rivers streaming down the carpet below.

“Willow could you not stain the carpet, please?” Politely, Effie’s voice rings out as I feel Haymitch’s hand on my shoulder, noting the stench of alcohol on his warm breath.

“It’s alright, he isn’t going to touch you, they aren’t going to,” Gently, Haymitch whispers to me as I shiver, feeling his hand leave my back rubbing patterns, snapping back into reality as I stare at the scarred, scared, stunned Kat staring up at me almost as though I was the hunter and she the prey . Politely, I draw out the knife teasingly touching her neck, noting the brief gash from my slick silver blade as I slowly stand, releasing her, Peeta rushing over to her side as she pushes him away himself looing fearful as Katniss shakily stands, hunched over looking up at me, reeling back from my stoic poker face, a look icy cold.

“Now listen here girl, this may shock you, but things have changed, you are no longer number one badass Katty. To be stronger you must acknowledge your superiors, meaning you got to acknowledge me, if you want to survive that is. Meaning, swallow your goddamn pride and ask for hell or you’re as good as dead with your stale bread personality…” Coldly, I state the fact to my stunned sister, panting, trying to recover her train of breath. Smoothly, I adjust my attire, getting ready for the fans smiling brightly unnerving them all as I strut over to the train doors, mentally preparing myself, after all its show time and my audience, my only form of support can’t be disappointed, I can’t afford for them to be after all, I can’t afford to disappoint him.

Brightly, I smile at the roaring crowd waiting outside cheering for them as shyly, Peeta smiles and waves at them; he turns to Katniss to join him.

“Come on! Come on!” Eagerly, Peeta calls out to Kat as I slide in, waving at the crowd going gaga, taking Peeta aback as I note a few signs and posters raised with my name all over, some saying I love you others saying I rock bringing a bright grin to my lips as I cheekily wink at the flash of the cameras.

“You better keep this knife, he knows what he’s doing…” Haymitch advises her as Effie turns to me as I nod, leading the crowd as Katniss and Peeta gawk at the strange style of Panem. I wave at them making our way to our apartment, my ears hearing a few reporters call out…

“Willow is it true you and Finnick Odair are together?”

“Willow are you seeing anyone?”

“Is it true the latest victor is your sister?”

“Who do you look for in a man?”

Chuckling, I shake my head beaming tightly at the crowd, feeling their hands attempt to claw at me like cats in heat. Timidly, Peeta and Kat only huddle behind me as we make it to our destination, officially in Panem and one step closer to the Hunger Games.


	9. Worry Warts

“Fleur!!” Brightly, I smile at my friend and stylist, Fleur, she has long perky pink hair in two long pigtails, pins of bright purple and white stars littered all over her low pigtails, her features stalk white with stamps almost of a purple and pink star on either cheek, matching the perky pink eyeshadow and lipstick, her eyelashes standing out from the purple eyeliner. She wears a pair of poufy pink sleeves corset shirt with black lacing outlands, wearing a jester like attire of poufy pink shorts, matching her snow white and pink stripped vertical tights matching her dolly shoes of pink and white gloves. Earrings of purple and yellow dangling down her earrings.

“Willow darling you look smashing, I love it, the survival style still looks good on you and that leather,” Jovial she smiles at me, placing her gloved fingertips on my shoulders, bringing me into a happy hug.

“Fleur you can stop with the fashion criticizing, I learned from the best.” I chuckle as she circles around me, bringing out her snow white fan with faint petals of pink on it, waving it about, feeling her piercing green hues analyse my form.

“I know darling but still let me look at you, still no makeup urgh it annoys me even without makeup you’re pretty I wish I could do that!” Childishly, she pouts making me chuckle.

“Fleur you look fantastic the way you are!” Effie assures her, the two giving each other air kisses as I smirk at the two friends and past customer as Fleur turns to me.

“You do look great.” I reassure her making her beam at us, stars in her eyes.

“Will! Effie! You two always know what to say!” Brightly, she gushes bringing us into a group hug.

“And this is…?” Scowling, Katniss furrows her brow at Fleur.

“Oh is that her?” Fleur glances at me as I reluctantly nod.

“Oh…I give Cinna my sympathies, I know I heard you described her as pale bread but that’s just an insult to stale bread darling.” Pitifully, she whispers.

“What did you-” Katniss begins.

“So Fleur tell me how is everything?” Intrigued, I ask my friend whose features fall, crestfallen.

“Dreadful darling my horoscope told me this morning that I would have quite the dire day!” Upset, she frantically bats her fan.

“Oh for…Fleur you don’t actually believe that stuff do you!?” Effie huffs shaking her head at her.

“But it came true first off today when I thought to treat myself to some cakes at a café after hearing such a horrid horoscope, the server tripped and spilled my macaroons on me and he had the nerve to say I tripped him, my dress was ruined, ruined I spent months on that piece!” Dismayed, she whines.

“There, there come on I’m sure getting me ready for the interview will cheer you up!” I offer making her jump up excitedly, capping her hands together.

“Oh goodie! Still though who is this cutie?” Curious, she leans over at the awkward Peeta as I sigh.

“That’s Peeta and he’s 15 years younger than you Fleur…” I point out making her growl at me.

“So rude! You’re so cruel Willow! I’m just mature like fine wine,” Proudly, she proclaims.

“Who is she?” Katniss scowls.

“Oh my where was I? I am Fleur Orpheus you may refer to me as lady Fleur I am the stylist of Willow here, my best model by far!” Proudly, she proclaims bowing gracefully.

“Thank you but come now we don’t want to wait!” I reason to Fleur confusing the two tributes.

“True, true Effie save the profiteroles for me won’t you!” Fleur begs.

“Of course dear!” Effie promises making Fleur squeal excitedly dragging me back into the elevator as I smile weakly at the lost and confused tributes, leaving them to settle in.

“So…how are things? With your sister?” Fleur prompts as we sit backstage ready for the interview as Fleur does a double take looking me over as I wear a lace panel navy blue low dress of sorts, the dress acts more like a long coat, wearing black stiletto heels matching the black shorts of leggings beneath and black laced sleeve turtleneck with a coal black choker coiled around my neck, my dirty blonde locks curled into waves.

“Annoying, she’s acting like a brat…” Grumbling, I complain as Fleur messes with my face, gently applying the Smokey black eyeliner with hints of navy blue, my lipstick being a shade lither to my olive skin tone.

“Oh you know girls these age… “ Fleur dismisses me focusing on the task at hand, solely herself, she always has been a one woman army one women team then again that could be due to the perfectionist inside her that often warded people off into joining her, leaving her alone most times.

“She’s older than me I should be the brat not her…” Bitterly, I remark earning a small chuckle from her.

“My dear you have grown up a lot more than she has thanks to the capital speaking of…are you alright?” Delicately, she questions me worry laced in her tone as she places her hands on my shoulders making me softly smile at her worried look.

“Fleur…” Gently, I begin placing my hand on top of hers, appreciating the gesture.

“I’m being serious Will.” Sternly, she furrows her brow.

“I’m fine, remember I got that injection so no need to worry over that issue, don’t want you having to make bigger sizes dresses am I right?” Cheekily, I smile as I note Drew, the Avox approach, Fleur’s apprentice of sorts, the only person who could withstand her perfectionist tendencies due to well…not being able to argue back.

“Drew there you are, I wonder where you went, you remember Willow!” Fleur assumes as I smile weakly at Drew shyly nodding back as Drew silently cleans things up.

“He’s always been so good, too good for me I think sometimes.” Fleur smiles as Drew bashfully bows his head, ruby red as I chuckle at the two. Fleur being the talkative one and Drew having the patience of a saint dealing with Fleur still for Fleur to have her own Avox still surprises many but still…Drew has espresso like complexion, his hazel hues gazing into the contacts of Fleur’s lime green, wearing a ruby red attire similar to that of the other Avox only with a small perky pin choker on him, his long loose dreadlocks tied into a man bun ponytail of sorts, two strands dangling down his stoic frame.

“You know I just worry dear…” Softly, she sighs leaning into the crook of my neck as I flinch while she and Drew send me an apologetic look, Drew gently prying Fleur from me noting my tense body language as I smile thankful for his observation as he smiles kindly back at me, preparing tea.

“I know, I know…Oh can I have peppermint Drew? Drew always knows what tea to get you know he’s began to teach me how to do that thing with paper origami it’s so much fun and relaxing I suggest it!” Fleur boasts as shyly, a ruby red flush crosses Drew’s features bowing his head from the praise making me chuckle at the two.

“Still though going to see Caesar again I’m jealous…I know Drew here is, he’s had a crush on Caesar for years. You should see him trying to hide his eyes all over his form,” Giggling, Fleur gushes as flustered Drew bows his head, hiding his face with his hands as I send a small sad smile pitying my friend, playfully glaring at the giggling Fleur.

“He’s a nice guy now then let’s get you ready!” Cheekily, Fleur winks in the mirror making me chuckle but nod as Drew smiles softly, bowing his head as they put on the finishing touches.

“Here we are ladies and gents, the victor of last years games, the one and only Willow, the survivor!! The thief of hunger!” Caesar declares as I smile strutting on stage, waving at the roaring crowd, hearing a few I love you’s here and there, only making me beam as I make over to Caesar grinning brightly at me, hands out as I place my hands in his the pair of us kissing each other’s cheeks and hugging one another. I will admit Caesar has always been a friend to me in the Capitol too, I mean after the games and interview, we had to do a lot more interviews together, we even got a segment together due to the capitol liking our genuine friendship.

“Caesar darling love the blue!” Brightly, I compliment him liking his colour for this year, the red from last year wasn’t the greatest.

“Love the dress!” He winks at me cheekily as I chuckle, the pair of us sitting down either side.

“Thank you still thought of going red just to bring back old memories.” I confess making his smile widen.

“Oh you mean last year with my dreadful red!” He catches on, giving the audience a look of disgust making the crowd roar in amusement to last year’s fashion disaster.

“Oh C you look good in anything!” I assure him making the crowd awe from my words as Caesar places his hands on his chest.

“Aww thank you! You look fantastic! As always, so tell me how have you been?” Caesar asks me leaning in.

“I’ve been fine, living it up in the capital as always, such a lovely place filled with so much life, so much fashion and so many amazing people!” I gush brightly smiling as the crowd awe from my words.

“Thank you so much so tell me what was it like going back home to district 12? Bring back memories?” Caesar questions.

“Honestly it made me miss the capitol so much more.” Easily, I lie.

“Awww are you saying you consider the capitol your home?” He gasps hands on his cheeks in glee.

“C anywhere with you is my home!” Smiling, I place my hand on his as he wraps his hand over mine, the pair of us giving a squeeze to one another’s hands as the crowd awe once more.

“Will! I wanna hug you can I?” Tearful, Caesar moves his hand trying to wave back the tears.

“Is that really a question? Of course you can hug me!” I gush standing up as we hug making the crowd go gaga.

“So Will tell me did you see your family? How did it feel to have your sister be a tribute this year?” Caesar asks me.

“Honestly, the first thing that came to my head was….my family have the worst luck ever!” I confess earning a roar of laughter from the audience.

“You don’t seem to have much luck do you dear? But I mean her declaration about you two not being together!” Caesar brings up making the crowd go silent, some looking sad for me others angry as I smile, got to fix this mess she caused yet again…

“I won’t lie it hurt C but I understand why, we just never got along you know how siblings are going through that little phase of theirs, thinking they know it all, parents out their can testify am I right or am I right!?” I call out to the audience hearing a few whoops of yeah.

“But still it must have hurt to have her volunteer,” Caesar continues his features soft sympathetic, genuine sorrow in his eyes making my smile at my friend.

“It did but she did it for Prim and I just…I felt so proud but so horrified, my sisters mean the world to me so I hope…my loyal followers will be there for her, will support her as they did me.” I call out to the crowd thrashing about, clapping their hands promising their sponsorships making me internally smirk.

“A loving sister even now amazing! So tell me what of you and Finnick? I heard some reporters finding you in district 4 talking to the last victors are we sensing some sparks?” Teasingly, he leans in wiggling his brow as the crowd lean in, eager to know as I chuckle.

“What me and Finny oh I don’t know about that…I’m mainly there for the cooking oh and knitting?” Playfully, I begin.

“Knitting!? Surprised, Caesar arches a brow.

“Yeah can’t do it for the life of me but this friend of mine, can knit a real mean sweater, shout out to her, she knows I’m talking to her!” I grin turning to the camera waving at it, already imaging Anne smiling shyly, watching the playback.

“Finny!? Nicknames I see, I mean he does call you Willy…?” Caesar teases making me chuckle.

“It’s a pet name, it’s natural, he is quite the cutie but we are friends and I wouldn’t have asked for a better friend well unless it’s you C!” I explain, not wishing to speak of Finnick and mine’s meeting I mean how do you explain you met someone through a…group activity.

“Aw Will! Tell me though what do you think of the roster?” Curious, he leans in.

“Interesting, I feel like the odds are in everyone’s favour if you don’t mind me quoting of course…anyone could win.” I shrug.

“An interesting thought still Willow Everdeen everyone give this fabulous idol a hand!” Loudly, Caesar calls out ending the interview as the crowd go wild. Caesar and I ending with a hug as I leave, getting out of my attire, my eyes widening and my form flinching at the ring of my phone, getting a message from snow for my latest client, noting the looks of concern from both Fleur and Drew as I smile lightly at them, waving off their concern and heading off to tend to one of my big ‘fans.’


	10. Children...Children...I Really DON'T Care

Groaning, my body aches as I force my form to stand from the royal bedroom almost glancing at the sleeping woman, my recent customer. Quickly, I put on my attire, checking the clock as I quickly write down the secrets spilled from the noble of sorts as I leave, putting on my clothes as I leave, heading out to the designated location at the designated time…

Humming, I smile as I wander through the streets of the capital, my smile softening at the innocent children playing about, toy weapons in hand, play fighting with other children, oblivious to the suffering the victors go under, ah sweet childhood innocent. My blues explore the beautiful designs all over the place, the one thing I’ve always loved abut Panem were the designs, the crazier the better and I find them so fascinating, expect the makeup, the makeup is just weird I mean those long huge eyelashes that look more like they could poke someone’s eyes out then serve their purpose. Amazed, I raise a brow at a few brave soldiers wearing heels as long as their neck almost, moving causally, no faltering at all.

“Ms Willow Ms Willow can I have an autograph please!”

“Of course my dear what’s your name?” I question the pigtailed girl her perky pink pigtails curled up into spirals reminding me of springs.

“Mandolin.” Bashfully, she smiles a blush on her glittery features.

“Mandolin what a lovely name here you go sweetheart!” Brightly, I smile at the young girl’s reserved smile as I give her my autograph on the golden piece of paper presented before me, a marker coming out from my coat pocket always prepared as her parents thank me and leave.

“Don’t suppose I could have a picture could I?”

“Not at all!” I smile as the man coils his arm around my waist making me flinch at the touch, feeling his fingertips dig deep claw into my waist, just like…swiftly, I shake my head smiling tightly in the camera, playing my part. I have to, I need the support, I need their love I don’t have anything else if I don’t have their support.

“Thank you ma you’re a hero, my favourite victor!”

“Thank you, have a good day!” Glowingly, I smile dismissing them.

Still, my blues explore the capital, smirking to find a whitehaired male seated himself on a bench as I sit on the opposite him, my bac to his as I smile sweetly at a few fans waving at me theatrically making me wink back.

“Plutchard…you look well.” Tightly, I smile greeting the male our backs straight.

“I suppose still you bringing me here, it must be important…” Thoughtfully, He hums out.

“There’s a contestant, you guys should look out for.” I tell him taking out the latest secrets for the rebellion I had gathered from my ‘fans.’ The envelope, teasingly touching his cheek as huffing, he quickly snatches the envelope like a donkey to the carrot, swiftly stuffing it into his blouse.

“And why would that be?” He questions looking up at the bright blue heavens above.

“She may hold the spark to that little rebellion of ours.” Lowly, I whisper noting Plutchard flinch from my words.

“And what do you mean by that?” He questions.

“The volunteer of 12 you saw the reaction, the valiant volunteer some call her…” Mockingly, I scoff, bitterness etched into my tone.

“Your sister?” Plutchard furrows his brow turning to face me as I remain gazing out at the citizens of the capital oblivious to the true terror of the games.

“Sadly so. What if I told you she could be of use to the rebellion?” Innocently, I prompt.

“Explain.” Coldly, he demands making me smirk.

“Let’s just say I’ve made some deals with my stylist, Fleur, he had a talk with his friend, my sister’s stylist, Cinna. I manged to convince him to do Katniss and if his design works, she may be the spark to bring that rebellion into fruition.” Sternly, I explain to him.

“And you know this?” Warily, he mutters.

“I know her.” I assure him.

“And you can guarantee she will work for us…” Unsure, he exclaims.

“Not now. She doesn’t need to know but I’m giving you and Coin, a little test, this girl when I’m done with her, will be the mascot we need for the rebellion to rise!” Smirking, I promise him.

“And you can guarantee this?” Sceptical, his eyes narrow.

“I can so long as the games and the capitol is destroyed I’m happy. Aren’t you?” Gleefully, I grin.

“Still though she’s your sister are you willing to do this?” Concerned, he whispers out.

“If it destroys the game so be it besides she hates me…” Smiling, I release a empty chuckle.

“Then how can you make her into what we want?” He scowls.

“Because she needs me, she’s desperate, she has a reason to live for her precious family and with that insensitive she’ll do what is needed for this to work.” Forebodingly, I smile at the grin situation my sister is in; perhaps I’m enjoying this too much? Or perhaps this is karma for all those years of her making me feel useless, making me feel helpless, making me feel worthless and now after proving myself she comes back needing me, maybe it’s the feeling of being needed by my family that’s made me this joyous…

“What do you want from me then?” He interrupts my train of thought as I furrow my brow.

“Keep an eye on her if she tires anything, makes sure she isn’t killed on the spot is all. Make sure none of the tributes tries to mess with her. It happened last year with me we can’t have it happen to her,” Gently, I whisper as he nods his head in understanding.

“We will still to throw your sister under the bus…I’m impressed.” Slyly, he smirks.

“I told you I was loyal, this should prove my dedication to the rebellion, I don’t just gather secrets from my clients you know. Just watch the chariots tonight and you will see.” Provocatively, I wink.

“It has…until then my dear.” Smoothly, he stands and departs.

“Until then Plutarch…” I mutter out turning to my only real support, my fans eager for autographs, and for pictures for all sorts from their victor.

“A phase!? If you call being ditched by your sister to live the highlife is a phase then go ahead!” Angrily, Katniss glowers at one once I return to the apartment smiling tightly, ignoring the groaning aching pains below.

“You can stand to learn a few things from her.” Haymitch slurs as I brush past Katniss, eyebrow raised at the screen paused on mine and Caesar’s interview.

“Learn what?” Katniss growls insulted by Haymitch’s words as I feel a sense of déjà vu only this time Katniss is the one who has to learn as I relish the strange smug feeling in my gut only then to grimace at the sharp pain below.

“She got you some sponsors.” Peeta points out.

“How!?” Roaring, Katniss demands making Peeta flinch back fearful of her.

“That’s enough. Shouting won’t accomplish anything,” Coldly, I order her as Haymitch simply unmutes the screen, my recorded voice echoing as I frown, is that how I sound like? Ugh, someone fix my voice please, actually Effie did mention a surgery like that around here…

_“I won’t lie it hurt C but I understand why, we just never got along you know how siblings are going through that little phase of theirs, thinking they know it all, parents out their can testify am I right or am I right!?” I call out to the audience hearing a few whoops of yeah._

_“But still it must have hurt to have her volunteer,” Caesar continues his features soft sympathetic, genuine sorrow in his eyes._

_“It did but she did it for Prim and I just…I felt so proud but so horrified, my sisters mean the world to me so I hope…my loyal followers will be there for her, will support her as they did me.”_

_“_ You hear those fans of her, clapping, their promising to get you sponsors kid and that’s not all she’s made you reliable, her fans will want to support you and parents will want to support you since they’ll see you as their kid.” Haymitch sneers at the stunned Katniss taken aback by the news.

“She also mentioned your sisterly love, that angle will get you sponsors,” Effie inputs as furious, Katniss opens her mouth to argue but soon the Avox arrive, signalling it’s time for dinner as we eat sit down to eat.

“He’s a career. You know what that is?” Haymitch questions Katniss after her report to us of her first training day with Peeta and Cato.

“From district 1.” Katniss gathers.

“And 2. They train in a special academy until they’re eighteen then they volunteer, by that point, they’re pretty lethal.” Haymitch describes them.

“But they don’t receive any special treatment. In fact, they stay in the exact same apartment as you do. And I don’t think they let them have desert, and you can.” Brightly, Effie smiles.

“So how good are they?” Peeta questions.

“Obviously they’re pretty good. They win it almost every year, but…” Haymitch trails off.

“Almost.” Softly, Effie whispers to the two trying to console them.

“They can be arrogant, and arrogance can be a big problem.” Haymitch mutters.

“Anything else?” Peeta turns to me.

“You killed a person from district 2 right he had a score of twelve,” Katniss reminds me as I grimace at the memory, choking on my rum at the memory.

“Y-Yeah…my bootlace strangled him.” Grimly, I mutter at the memory.

“More like beheaded him, that’s when people knew that scores mean nothing in the games,” Haymitch smirks.

“They think their top dog as Haymitch says. They think everyone will go join them into an alliance hence why they are picky. Most in the training room try to prove themselves rather to the district 1 and 2 tributes to join their alliance to survive but it doesn’t end well usually. Still they can also be reckless, quite tempered you can use that to your advantage, gain their trust in the games, let them do all the killing, build your time, they are very easy to manipulate that Cato and Clover girl also look very easy to manipulate, it makes it easier to stab them behind the back, whether that be the physical version or better yet trap them, trick them tell them a certain herb is good to use but turs out to be poison.” Calmly, I explain to the two, Peeta leaning in listening intently while Katniss furrows her brow, contemplating my words.

“Like Nightlock…” Katniss whispers her grey hues meeting my stern blue.

“Bingo.” Approvingly, I smirk only to glance at Peeta his head bowed down considering my advice.

“I hear you can shoot…” Haymitch turns to Katniss as I enjoy my kung pow chicken, the spices pushing my limits of spice as I love relishing the euphoria of the spice, my tongue burning, my sweat sinking down as I enjoy the variety of flavours and the crunch of the pepper.

“I’m alright.” Modest, Katniss glares at Peeta and me as I simply return to eating my food.

“She’s better than alright, my father buys her squirrels. He says she hits them right in the eye every time.” Peeta compliments.

“Peeta’s strong.” Snidely, Katniss remarks as I sigh, frowning at the two trying to get one over one another as nervously, Effie glances at me, Haymitch and I sharing a look.

“What?” Scowling, Peeta frowns.

“He can throw a hundred pound of sack of flour right over his head, I’ve seen it.” Katniss reveals.

“Okay, well I’m not gonna kill anybody with a sack of flour!” Scoffing, Peeta scoffs.

“No, but you might have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after you with a knife.” Katniss glowers.

“I have no chance of winning! None! Alright? It’s true. Everybody knows it. Do you know what my mother said? She said district 12 might finally have another winner. But she wasn’t talking about me, she was talking about you!” Fed up, Peeta snaps.

“Peeta…” Gently, I whisper as he shakes his head.

“Sorry I’m not very hungry.” He whispers standing up and storming off. Annoyed, I cross my arms glaring icily at the hunched over figure of Katniss, pushing her lamb stew aside and heading off to her own room.

“What is with those two?” Frowning, Effie questions us.

“They are children.” Simply, I shrug not sure what to say as I grasp hold of my rum and coke, taking a hefty swig of it.

“You weren’t that bad when you were here.” Haymitch mutters.

“Yes and she’s older than me, makes you think about whose the eldest? I better go and talk to them. I would prefer not to have a awkward breakfast.” Tiredly, I stand up.

“I’ll talk to Peeta you gotta talk to your sister eventually,” Haymitch tells me making me groan.

“Fine, fine.” Grumbling, I comply finishing my rum and coke, relishing the itch finally ceasing as I gently grab her lamb stew and leave…

“Hey buddy…” Softy, I smile as I enter Peeta’s room finding him on the windowsill looking out at Panem.

“I thought you were going to see Katniss.” Peeta huffs.

“You’re a tribute to, got to mentor you both.” Teasingly, I pinch his cheek only for him to slap my hand aside as I force a smile on my lips.

“I’m a lost cause.” Irritated, he scowls glaring at the capitol.

“Urgh not this again. Peeta you’re not a lost cause everyone has a chance of winning, if I can win you have as any skill to win.” I assure him.

“Not against Katniss…what are my strengths!? How can strength be useful!?” Frustrated, he demands.

“It can be.” I reassure him.

“How then!?” Enraged, he stands seething.

“Well, remember when I mentioned Cato and Clove.” Smoothly, I sit down on his bed as he looks over from the windowsill to stare at me.

“Yeah…” He trails off.

“Join them.” I state the fact.

“What?” Shocked, Peeta blinks.

“Every year, they always make an alliance, join them you may be able to help out Katniss this way warning her where they’ll be and such. But it’ll be dangerous; you got to let them think that you need them.” I explain to him.

“How?” Annoyed, Peeta scowls.

“Show them you’re weak fall during training, they’ll keep their eye on you like vultures to their prey but then with their eyes on you, you prove them wrong, show them your strength, that will both impress them and make them feel superior to you, use this to join their group…let them do all the killing and buy your time.” Coldly, I elaborate.

“I never thought of that.” Quietly, Peeta whispers.

“It’s just an idea besides if I remember correctly there’s a camouflage station, that’s another strength.” Positively, I point out.

“How so?” Peeta questions.

“You did icing and if I recall, your icing is more art than food, you can use your strength for the offensive and camouflage for the defensive. Say if they ever tried to backstab you, or you were running from some tributes sue that to hide, it will buy you time to think of your next move, to recover…” Calmly, I explain to him.

“I…never thought.” Stunned, he blinks taking in my words.

“Peeta if I won this then you can to.” I promise him.

“Don’t you want Katniss to win?” Confused, Peeta furrows his brow.

“…That still doesn’t mean I can’t help you survive. I should get going I’ll see you, heads up Haymitch is going to visit you, so prepare for bad breathe,” Teasingly, I warn him tousling his blonde roots making him chuckle, a small smile on his lips at I smile down at him, he’s like a little brother to me in a way I suppose but still time to head for the lions cave now, time to go see Kitty Kat.

“I hear you put on a good performance today…” Quietly, I enter Katniss’s room, gently placing a plate of lamb stew, noting her eyes dart to the dish.

“You came back late…” She voices out.

“I had…business.” Awkwardly, I voice out glancing to the side as I cradle my throbbing arm, the claw mark still etched into my skin.

“And by business you mean that interview had a little party while your sister is having her final days…” Snidely, she remarks as I glower at the floor as I note her snatch the bowl in my grasp, beginning to devour it like some feral animal as I turn away disgusted by such a barbaric behaviour, maybe Effie rubbed off on me or maybe the capitol changed me.

“You know I remember my first day in this room, playing around with the settings, the forest setting heh, I threw myself into it, ended up busting my nose.” Tightly, I smile trying to change the topic as I look out sombrely at the window of forest greenery, bringing a sad sense of nostalgia to me.

“Wha…why would you do that?” Katniss questions releasing a small chuckle bringing a small smile to my lips.

“Missed home and I thought with how advance their tech was it was some sort of portal, child naivety at its finest also I was drunk. Drew was not happy cleaning up my sick, you should have seen Fleur she was horrified at the sick and blood in my hair,” Fondly, I laugh at the memory as Katniss stares uncertainly at me.

“Did you ever miss us?” Quietly, she questions breaking my heart as hurt, my features grimace as I bow my head, my hands entwined releasing a shaky breathe.

“Of course I did.” Honestly, I whisper her eyes widening at my sad smile.

“Then why didn’t you come back?” Confused, she frowns.

“Stuff happened, if I had come back to you in the state I was in…I would have become like mum, a burden. It was best I didn’t come back.” Distantly, I turn away grimacing at the brief flashes still having no clue on what happened after the games it was all a blur all I remember is him, Snow…

“Did the games hurt you that much?” Weakly, she whispers as I note the faint fear in her tone.

“…Maybe. I don’t know. I just…I couldn’t go back I couldn’t…” Bluntly, I lean back against the bed.

“That money you send us…thanks. You saved Posy if you hadn’t,” Pained, Katniss grimaces head down as I sigh at the dark time.

“No problem.” Simply, I shrug, if they hadn’t kept me in touch I wouldn’t have heard, I wouldn’t have learned of the dire situation, I suppose I owe her that.

“Are…the rumours true?” Intrigued, she questions.

“About what? I raise a brow.

“You and Finnick.” She furrows her brow as a fond smile crosses my lips releasing an empty chuckle.

“Of course not. Finnick and I are just good friends, we play it up for the capitol to as Caesar calls it ship us, it’s weird but pretty fun. Sometimes if Finnick and I are out drinking we like looking at the stuff they made on us and laugh at it…” Jovial, I smile at the thought of my friend only then for my eyes to widen when feeling a head on my shoulder, making me glance down at Katniss, a silent tear cascading down her pale features . Gently, I brush the tear aside alongside the faint strand framing her features as I smile gently at her quiet plea for me to stay as I put my arm around her bringing her into a side hug, accepting and relishing the still silence between us and instead do the roaring rage of anger, of bitterness of tension it’s silent, it’s peaceful, it’s comfortable….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Will and Katniss?


	11. My Lucky Day

Smirking, I enter the fancy wine bar, feeling a number of eyes on me as I smile politely at the horde of rainbows that are the capital nobles as I approach the lone male in the booth, turning to smirk at me.

“You got some lipstick there Finny,” Cheekily, I wink at Finn smirking at me, pleased to see me as I sit down by him.

“Thanks, how are you Will?” He questions me as I sigh tiredly at his false smile.

“Stop the smiling it’s creepy,” Bluntly, I tell him making him chuckle.

“Exhausted. You? How’s Annie? Did she get the scarf I send her I tried doing that knitting thing she taught me but it’s tougher than I had thought.” Stretching, I lean back at the memory making Finnick release a small chuckle. Finnick and I have always been friend after that, I wanted nothing to do with him, he tried using his flirtation on me but gave up eventually when seeing I wouldn’t budge but after bumping into one another time and time again whether it be due to business, interviews or something, in the end we got along, overtime.

“She appreciated it you should have seen her face, she had no idea what it was nor did I. Mags was the one who got what it was,” Chuckling, Finnick smiles as I groan face in hands.

“Hey I tried, it was meant to be something for her hair to braid with!” Pouting, I huff as he grins tousling my blonde roots.

“Either way she thought it was a cute effort…” Finnick assures me.

“So how are you? How is she?” Tenderly, I question as Finnick smiles, a soft smile on his lips as I note the exhaustion in his sea green hues.

“We’re taking it day by day.” Smiling, he confesses.

“Man it must be nice finding someone you know love…” Envious, I confess.

“You’ll find someone soon.” He assures.

“Who would want used good?” Sadly, I smile as his eyes narrow bringing me into a side hug.

“Hey! If they don’t see you for who you are then there missing out!” Firmly, he promises me making me chuckle at my lone time friend, my first real friend in the capital who wasn’t from here.

“Thanks…so did you see my interview, hope you don’t mind Finny.” Teasingly, I wink as he chuckles.

“It’s fine. These guys won’t give up,” He huffs a coy smirk on both our lips.

“Nope never. But still have you been well, they haven’t been rough with yo have they? Anne knows that it’s just a joke right?” Uncertain, I question.

“She does. But still I could ask the same I mean with that sister of yours being a tribute.” Finnick exclaims as I note the worry in his eyes for me as I bow my head, releasing a shaky breathe.

“This has not been a good year; I’m stuck with a sister who wants to put my head on a pike.” Bluntly, I scowl.

“I heard. That was rough her saying that. Even Anne didn’t like that.” Finnick assures me.

“That’s my sister for you she’s as cold as ice. Still any more devilish secrets to uncover?” Curious, I lean in as he does the sae, the pair of us chuckling, eager for our favourite bonding time outside him, teaching me how to fish and knot, secret sharing.

“I could ask the same to you, I feel like you use me…” Pouting, he whines childishly leaning on me as I scoff at the ass.

“Use you Finny we use each other…” I wink.

“True, true still nothing big I’ve already told you about Snow anything on your end?” He questions in a low voice.

“Nope. You’d think they’d have more interesting stuff but it’s all the same it’s annoying…” Disappointed, I whine as he chuckles.

“Are you sure come on you love me!” Teasingly, he whines putting his weight on me making me giggle as he side hugs me which I happily return, the pair of us snickering.

“I’m sorry Finny but my one true love is Anne especially her cookies that girl can cook!” I feign heartbreak as he gasps dramatically, hand on his chest.

“You wound me. But still don’t I know it.” Grinning, Finnick smirks.

“You lucky man Finn.” Pouting, I poke his cheek making him chuckle, his arm draped over my shoulder.

“So you’ve given up on that fairy-tale then about 13…” Lowly, he whispers.

“Yeah…” Pained, I lie to my friend, not now, I need things to be more secure to be confirmed before letting Finnick on it if I don’t it could endanger him or Annie and I know Finnick. He may not have much of a family but Mags and Annie mean the world to him just like Prim and Mum do to me.

“We will find a way out of this I will find a way to escape for us both.” Earnestly, he promises me his hands on my cheeks cradling my face as I nod.

“Finn…” Softly, I smile at him appreciating his vow.

“We can do this, we don’t need no fairy-tale of 13 to rely on. We can only rely on ourselves.” Sternly, he vows as I grimace, holding in the pain of lying but tis for his own good, so much is at risk.

“Finn…I…” Pained, I begin conflicted.

“The nightmares right…” Finnick gathers making my eyes widen but go with it.

“Am I that easy to read?” Tiredly, I whine head down.

“Not necessarily but once getting to know you yeah…” Softly, he smiles.

“Like you can talk.” Cheekily, I point out.

“True, true. Still you sure you’re okay she’s your sister…” Concerned, he voices out as I release another shaky breath.

“I don’t know how to feel Finnick.” Honestly, I tell him.

“I know you’re already using your fans to help her.” Snidely, he remarks.

“She needs all the help she can get.” I scoff.

“Come on I’ll treat you to a drink.” I promise.

“My, my the Finnick Odair treating me to a drink, it really is my lucky day!” Cheekily, I joke leaning on his shoulder.

“Damn right it is.” Grinning, he nods his head ordering us a drink as we spill secret, speak tales and have the time of our life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Will and Finnick's friendship?


	12. Make Them Remember You

_Tomorrow they’ll bring you in one by one, they’ll evaluate you. This is important cause higher ratings will mean sponsors. This is the time to show them everything. They’ll be a bow, make sure you use it. Peeta, you make sure to show your strength. They’ll start with district 1, so the two of you will go last. Well, I don’t know how else to put this. Make sure they remember you…_

“Thought I’d find you here…” Coolly, I approach the glum drunkard glaring icily at the innocent children playing around, plastic swords in hand pretending to be like the tributes, oblivious to the dark truth of the games they so adore. My smile softens at the poor innocent children, some glaring at me, waving as I give them shy waves back making them squeal excitedly and leave.

Seething, Haymitch ignores me continue to glare at the happy family oblivious to the suffering we have been dealt and so many others have and soon will be dealt. I sit myself across from him, unfazed by his stench of puke and alcohol as a few approach me, asking for autographs which I happily give out, some either too terrified to question Haymitch for one or don’t recognise him as they ignore him, mainly focusing on asking me stuff until leaving.

“Haymitch they don’t know any better…” Gently, I whisper to him making him glance at me as I smile politely at a few, rushing over to my side, asking for an autograph. Beaming, I happily comply, signing my autograph and talking to fans as I note Haymitch glower at a few of the children flinching away fearful of the drunkard as they swiftly leave us alone.

“Still doesn’t make it right…” He grumbles out taking another swig out of his flask.

Of course it doesn’t but we have to make the best of things, not everything lasts forever.” Earnestly, I promise him.

“You really think that? And where would that leave you? Leave us?” Haymitch sneers as I grimace at the thought.

“Who knows? So long as this god forsaken hellhole is destroyed I’ll be happy. I like to think that yes now come on. We got to see the kids.” Tightly, I smile as I stand up, Haymitch slowly following after me as we leave heading back to the apartment for the results.

“Great…just great. Who wants to bet, that sister of yours shot them!? Speaking of which got something there,” Haymitch whispers making my eyes widen. Urgently, I rub off the lipstick on my collar and cheek, scowling, I told them they can’t leave marks but they never listen.

“I wouldn’t be surprised…” I huff as we enter the elevator, the Avox turning it on as we enter our apartment, my eyes wide at the wild wailing Effie.

“Effie dear you got to calm down…” Tiredly, I call out to woman freaking out after Katniss informs us of her test.

“Calm down!? How can I calm down she…she…Are you crazy?” Screaming, she roars at Katniss.

“I just got mad.” Katniss huffs.

“Mad? You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us, not just you!” Effie scolds her.

“They just want a good show, it’s fine.” Relaxed, Cinna tells her.

“Come now Effie drew can make tea to calm your nerves, drew dear could you please?” She requests as drew nods politely and begins brewing the tea.

“How about it’s just bad manner, Cinna? How about that? And tea!? That isn’t going to solve anything!” Horrified, Effie screams only then to turn to us both entering the frame.

“Well, finally! I hope you noticed, we have a serious situation the both of you,” Exasperated, she frowns at us.

“Oh hush Effie, she certainly took Haymitch’s advice to heart, she got them to remember her alright,” Proudly, I smile at her making her blink as I give her and Peeta a gentle squeeze of pride on their shoulders, making them both look up at us to see Haymitch smile and shows his thumb up at Katniss and Peeta.

“Nice shooting, sweetheart. What did they…what did they do when you shot the apple?” Curious, Haymitch questions as I chuckle recalling Plutchard report of approval, she will be useful after all.

“Well they look pretty startled.” Smirking, Katniss confesses.

“Oh! Now what did you say? ‘Thanks for your…” Haymitch gestures to me and him making Katniss roll her eyes.

“Thanks for your consideration.” Smirking, Katniss gives in.

“Genius! Genius.” Grinning, Haymitch praises her.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find this funny if the game makers decide to take it out…” Warily, Effie points out.

“On who? On her? On him? I think they already have. Loosen your corset, have a drink. I would have given anything to see it!” Haymitch confesses as we all sit down to listen to the tans between one and twelve.

“Peeta Mellark, score of…eight.” Caesar lists.

“Excellent. Bravo.” Smiling, Cinna praises him.

“We can work with that.” Effie reasons to him as Peeta glances at me as I give him a simple nod.

“And finally. From district 12, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of…eleven.” Stunned, everyone turns to Katniss shocked and excited, Peeta looking a bit jealous turns to Katniss.

“Congratulations.” Tightly, he smiles as my brow furrows, understanding his pain.

“I thought they hated me.” Lost, Katniss whispers.

“They do…” I exclaim confusing her.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, Katniss questions.

“The higher you’re score the more of a target you are to the tributes,” I explain making her eyes widen, an eleven at that will no doubt bring in the sponsors which is good but it also attracts his attention which is _never_ good.

“What did you score again Will?” Peeta questions me.

“One.” I shrug.

“Wait One!? Why!? How did you!?” Stunned, Katniss gasps.

“I have no idea, I didn’t really care at that point. it was either 1 or 12 I don’t know…” Honestly, I confess to not trying at all during it all preparing for my demise at the time only then to smirk at everyone’s stunned faces to find the weakest link having survived.

“Either way. they must have liked your guts.” Haymitch reasons.

“To Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!” Proudly, Cinna declare as reluctantly, I raise my glass, Peeta following in my stead, a strained smile on his lips as we raise our glasses to the girl, as another day passes and the hunger games draws closer and closer…


	13. Hope

Quietly, Snow tends to his garden, the snow white soft petals of his noses each one finely trimmed just as he expects them to be as he explores the canvas of his mansion, his earing perking up at the soft sound of heeled shoes turning to Crane. “An eleven?” Snow hums out displeased by the score towards Everdeen.

“She earned it.” Crane smiles softly at him, a tint of nervousness etched into his tone.

“She shot an arrow at your head.” Snow remarks.

“Well, at an apple.” Crane corrects only to finch back at the stern look from Snow.

“Near your head. Sit down.” Sternly, Snow orders as Crane sits himself down on the garden bench joining his superior’s side aimlessly tending to the fine flower petals of roses in his grasp.

“Seneca, why do you think we have a winner?” Snow questions him.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Crane enquires.

“I mean, why do we have a winner? I mean if we just wanted to intimidate the districts why not round up twenty four at random, and execute them all at one? It would be a lot faster.” Lost, Crane stares at Snow lost to the answer.

“Hope.” Harshly, the severing snap of his scissors cutting into the gentle soft snow rose before him echoes as the fine leaf crumbles to the floor.

“Hope?” Perplexed, Crane arches a brow.

“Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective. A lot of hope is dangerous. Spark is fine, as long as it’s contained.” Snow elaborates his voice stern.

“So?” Cane prompts.

“So, contain it.” Snow orders.

“How?” Crane questions him.

“Crane you remember the games last year?” Fondly, Snow looks down at the frail snow white flower.

“I did help create last year why do you ask?” Crane enquires.

“You remember the winner, a miss Everdeen.” Snow exclaims.

“Her sister, younger Willow.” Crane identifies.

“Yes. You see Willow is a fine example of a flame contained. You want to know why I had to contain her…” Forcefully, Snow’s grip tightens on the timid rose in his grasp.

“If you don’t mind.” Crane hints.

“No I don’t mind not at all. You see last year Willow could have been that very spark but I contained it.” Proudly, he exclaims hearing the faint whimper of the rose stem being crushed by his glove’s grip.

“A spark?” Perplexed, Crane queries.

“You saw how bloodied that game was, everyone was stunned, I recall some people even refusing to watch due to how gruesome miss Everdeen was being. The sadistic tendencies she had was very concerning to a point of which after she had won she had to go under some _treatment_.” Snow reminisces his brow furrowed at the droplet of rub red stemming from his fingertip.

“Treatment?” Crane wonders.

“In order to be cured. For you see when she left that arena, she couldn’t cope with the outside world. She saw and attacked anyone that touched her so I offered my therapist and it got her under control, it got her _contained_.” Forebodingly, he orders Crane as a bead of ruby red slithers down joining the tossed rose petal, staining it’s one pure snow white petals…

Loudly, the clatter of drinks and clinks of glasses echoes in the apartment as Katniss and her prep team alongside Effie celebrates her momentous score, Haymitch soon joining her side as her eyes narrow noticing the lack of a certain blonde at the table as she notes her stylist, Fleur happily hearing tips of fashion from Cinna and co while Drew shyly draws some designs, Cinna looking over them and nodding in approval making loose adjustments now and again, the two talking through pen and paper.

“Where’s Peeta and Willow?” Curious, Katniss questions Haymitch as the others celebrate.

“He’s in his room. Now, listen. Tomorrow’s the last day and they let us work with our own tributes right before the game, so you and I will be going down at nine.” Haymitch informs her.

“Well what about him?” Katniss enquires her brow furrowed.

“Oh, he says he wants to be training on his own from now on, he asked Willow and she agreed.” Haymitch reveals.

“What?” Quickly, Katniss tries to hide the hurt in her tone, confusion etched into her features.

“This kind of thing does happen at this point. There’s only one winner, right?” Pained Haymitch smiles as the dinner continues, the group oblivious to the tension, going along this hunger games.

“Are you sure about this…?” Quietly, I question Peeta entering his room as he sits on the windowsill once more by his lonesome looking out at the sparkling lights of the capitol.

“I have to be ready I want to have a fighting chance and I can’t not with her.” Seriously, he reasons as I nod my head understanding his reasoning.

“Does that mean…?” I begin.

“The alliance you spoke of with the careers I’m thinking of it.” Grimly, he confirms.

“It’s dangerous and very risky Peeta. I’ve never done it and those I’ve seen do it, never end well.” I warn him.

“It’s the only chance I have.” He bows his head, accepting the grim fact, the dark reality of the situation as I feel a pinch of pain understanding his feeling of dread and helplessness well, a bit of me envious for him doing the right thing and not doing what I did and that was drink my sorrows away, instead he remained strong and firm, taking all that he can get from us as his mentors.

“Alright….if that is what you want…” I exclaim.

“I need your help with this are you okay mentoring me instead of your sister?” Conflicted, he questions me as I give him a soft smile reassuring him all is well.

“It’s better this way. Besides I think it’ll be easy to work with you then her now then let’s talk about sponsors. Here’s what you got to look out for what you can and can’t stay in the capitol if you want those sponsors…” Calmly, I begin as Peeta leans in listening intently to me like a younger sibling listening to the tale of the elder as he listens in taking in all the advice I can give him, knowing the only real way he could survive would be the sponsorship, considering I don’t see him stealing any of the capsules. I did that were bought for the other tributes by other sponsors, then again by the time the sponsors came in, most of them were either dead or distracted and hadn’t noticed it while I had and swooped in with my agility, which no offence to Peeta but I don’t see him being the most agile of people.


End file.
